Temporary cellular towers are often used during disaster recovery, golf tournaments, concerts, conventions, and other event driven spikes in usage which could otherwise overwhelm existing telecommunications infrastructure, which typically includes linked cell towers communicating with a central switch. Each cell tower includes an antenna for transmitting and receiving signals from handheld devices, a microwave panel for communicating bundled data to and from the switch, radio equipment and associated electronics, an AC/DC rectifier for supplying DC power to the various components, and a fixed mast for suspending the antenna and microwave panel above ground. Accordingly, temporary, vehicle mounted cell phone towers typically require some version of these same components in order to seamlessly integrate into existing network infrastructure.
Temporary cell towers are typically trailer or truck mounted, and include the same hardware and functionality as a permanent cell tower, namely, an antenna, an extendable/retractable mast for supporting the antenna at a desired elevation, radios, a microwave panel, equipment cabinets mounted on the truck bed or trailer, and a power generator and/or rectifier.
Presently known multi-bean base station antennae from Matsing RF Lens Technologies of Irving, Calif. antennae exhibit greatly enhanced capacity over previous generation antennae, and comprise a large ball or substantially spherical shape. (See, http://www.matsing.com/, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by this reference). This can be problematic for permanent installations due to zoning, real estate, and other restrictions which do not necessarily apply to vehicular cell tower installations.
Presently known techniques for installing a temporary cellular tower supporting a high capacity antenna typically require one truck for the operational mobile station, another truck to haul the antenna, a third truck to carry the crane used to hoist the antenna onto the mast, and perhaps a fourth truck to transport a man-bucket used by personnel to attach the antenna to the extended mast. This is a cumbersome and costly procedure. Presently known masting techniques employ 400-800 pound capacity hydraulic or pneumatic masts which, in their retracted position, remain within the 162 inch (13′ 6″) practical limit during transport. The masts are then extended up to the 40 or 60 feet height required at the site. These masts typically comprise nested (telescoped) tubes, and are thus limited in their ability to support newer, heavier antennae. In particular, prior art telescoped masts do not provide sufficient support for emerging antennas which weigh in the range of 1,000 pounds or more.
Systems and methods are thus needed which overcome the limitations of the prior art.
Various features and characteristics will also become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.